1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic clutch device provided with a canceller plate that forms a hydraulic canceller chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a hydraulic clutch device, a canceller plate in which a hydraulic canceller chamber is formed between the canceller plate and a clutch piston slidably fitted in a clutch hub is locked by the clutch hub with a clip engaged with an outer periphery of the clutch hub (for example, JP-A-8-277852).
However, in the above prior-art hydraulic clutch device, it is likely that the clip is deformed by a centrifugal force and the clip is removed if a rotation number of the clutch hub is increased, so there is a need to increase a binding force of the clip. Thus, during an assembling work, the work should be performed against the large binding force of the clip, which causes a problem in workability of assembling.
The present invention has been implemented in view of the above circumstances and has an object to improve workability of assembling in a hydraulic clutch device provided with a canceller plate.